<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not A Morning Person by TabithaHallows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146680">Not A Morning Person</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabithaHallows/pseuds/TabithaHallows'>TabithaHallows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lalu one shots to fill the emptiness in my soul [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cutesy, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Mornings, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabithaHallows/pseuds/TabithaHallows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus Dreyar is not a morning person but he has someone who makes it bearable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lalu one shots to fill the emptiness in my soul [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not A Morning Person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Laxus had never been a morning person. He hated the way the sunlight tried to force its way behind his eyelids. He hated the birds screeching outside his window as if there was anything to scream about at seven in the morning. He hated the way his blankets suddenly felt too warm even though they had been just fine before he'd woken up. And most of all, he hated the kind of people who revelled in it all. Who woke up with big, refreshed smiles and said stupid shit like 'bright-eyed and bushy-tailed'. He'd punched people unconscious for less.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He'd had well over two decades of too bright, too loud, too warm mornings and although all those things that annoyed had stayed the same, one thing had changed. Something that made it bearable.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He cracked his eyes open, squinting in the damn sunlight. Peering across the wrinkled sheets laid Lucy, still sleeping, her chest rising with every breath, cheek smooshed into the mattress adorably. Somehow just seeing her made him dread the morning so much less.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her face illuminated by the morning glow graced her skin with a gentle touch. When he focused on the easy, steady sound her breathing, the screeching birds could have been miles away. He could feel both the warmth from the blanket and hers combined and yet he could have laid there for hours without even thinking of moving. Mornings with Lucy made him almost buy into that romantic crap about waking up next to a lover. Okay. Maybe more than almost.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lucy's steady breaths halted as she grumbled something groggily and pushed her face further into the bed, eyes still shut.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"...you're watching me again." She mumbled, voice muffled by her pillow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, I'm not." Laxus shut his eyes as if that would convince her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lucy grumbled a bit more, rubbing at her face and stretching out her legs under the blanket. She finally turned her head to him, brown eyes peeking out through her long lashes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Liar. You do it every day. Why?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He could have told her the truth. She made the sun less harsh, the birds obsolete, the warmth inviting. She made him want to get up in the morning. To open the curtains and feel the sun and be grump another day so that he can spend this one with her. But that would have been lame and sappy and gross so he turned over, now facing away from her and said;</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>"You're cleavage is hot at that angle."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Ugh. Shut up." Lucy planted a foot against his back without much force, not truly offended.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Now that she couldn't see him, he smiled. Her toes wriggled against his spine and he bit his lip so not to laugh. Then her foot disappeared and he felt her roll towards him, burying her face in the back of his neck.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Liar." She said again.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He could have argued that but she kissed his ear lightly and he could feel her lips tilt into one of those little smirks of hers.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Good morning, Laxus." She whispered.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Then she yawned and burrowed herself even further into his back, getting comfortable.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Laxus smiled again, knowing it would show in his voice but not caring.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Good morning."</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gawwwwwwwww, wasn't that cute? I think I got tooth rot just from writing it. I haven't got a lot of experience with drabbles but this was actually fun as hell so me thinks more might be in the works. </p><p>Anyway! Leave me comment and let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions for future drabbles :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>